The present invention relates to an improved wiring structure between large scale integrated (LSI) circuits and the termination circuits mounted on a multilayered printed circuit board. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a wiring structure of a termination circuit which is used for improving quality and performance of a printed circuit board by reducing the number of wirings for the signal layers in the printed circuit board.
There is a printed circuit board which mounts many LSI circuits and is widely used. Since each LSI circuit mounts a corresponding termination circuit, the circuit wiring in the printed circuit board is complicated. Particularly, in a case where a circuit wiring pattern connects the through hole for connecting a general circuit and the through hole for connecting a termination circuit exists in the signal layers of the printed circuit board, the following problems exist. A conductor impedance between the termination circuit and an LSI circuit becomes high and interference between circuits in the signal layers increases. Moreover, in the structure described above, since the number of required circuit wirings to the termination circuit inevitably increases with an increase in the amount of wiring of each LSI circuit, the wirings of the signal layers in the printed circuit board become more complicated.